Lurking Through the Darkness
by phoenixkami
Summary: Kami is entering her 3ard year at Hogwarts. But what does life have in store this time for Kami and her brother with Sirius Black on the loose? And will Iris get over her past? Will Blake get courage?
1. Prologue

Lurking Through the Darkness

Prologue:

Kami Potter was a 13 year old witch that had many more questions about herself than answers. She had a twin brother named Harry and he was just as mysterious as she was. Her best friend was Iris Hewson. A bold and stubborn girl with brown hair and chocolate eyes, and then there was Hermione. Hermione Granger aspired to be Kami in some ways. She had bushy brown hair and was almost as smart as Kami. Ron was Harry's best friend. Ron had so many siblings that it left his family poor. Blake Reed was the last of the group. Sarcastic and awkward it was well known around the school that he had a crush on Kami. But Kami also had many enemies. Lord Voldemort was one of them, a guy who was out to get her and her brother. And now she had to worry about Sirius Black and why he was so dead set on killing her and her brother.


	2. The Train Trouble

Lurking Through the Darkness

Chapter 1:The Train Trouble

Harry walked into the dining area of the Leaky Cauldron after grabbing his trunk and shoving it in the pile that was being loaded in the Ministry company cars. His sister Kami was reading in a corner. She looked like a high tech machine with her reading so fast and he knew that she would retain every little bit of that information. He rolled his eyes and looked to his left, Iris was chasing Ron around because he was making fun of Hermione's cat. Blake was in a corner trying to sleep and Hermione was at the other end of the table reading. It wasn't that typical for Hermione and Kami to not be reading at the same time. They found it absurd to waste time knowing that you could be learning something.

"Ready to load up?"Mr. Weasley asked everyone in a cheerful "Aren't you glad you're going back to school?" type of way. Everyone grunted a strained "yes" and started piling into the cars at random. Harry saved a seat next to himself in the car for his sister. Kami got into the car next to her brother and took out a book again. It was the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 this year. Harry would've hoped that it'd be something more original seeing as that is what she read every single year on the train.

"This is for the car. I'll be reading Ancient Runes on the train. See, I'm almost done with this book."Kami told him guessing the question in Harry's mind.

"I wasn't going to ask."

"Sure you were, you know our minds are kind of branded together that way. I'm afraid that you aren't going to have many secrets around me."

"Uh huh, really sis?"

"Yep, just like how you can't stop thinking about-"

"Okay, okay I believe you. I don't need the world thinking the thoughts that are supposed to be engraved in my mind alone."

"Just as I can't help it that you can probably see my thoughts."

"Um…let's go down the list. Like the fact that you secretly really do-"

"Alright Harry, man pay back's a bitch."

"Here we are at the train station…again. Let's just hope that we can get through to the train this year."

"Hey I had nothing to do with that. I got through just fine."

"Sure Kami, that incident had nothing to do with you?"

"Correct, and it had everything to do with an evil plot, Voldemort and an old house elf that you set free." Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed their trunks. He brought Kami's over to her and Kami handed Harry Hedwig. Kami and Harry ran through the barrier together and found their friends all squeezed into one compartment. Three on each side as usual. It was always crowded.

"It was the only one left I'm sorry Harry."Ron started gesturing to the man sitting in the compartment with them.

"I wonder what his name is?"Blake asked

"Professor R. J. Lupin."Kami said coming in.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked

"It's on his briefcase."Kami pointed up to the briefcase.

They had a normal experience on the Hogwarts Express. Ordered Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs at noon and if that wasn't too good to be true Kami didn't know what was. Then she found out when the train hutted to a stop.

"What's going on?"Harry looked around.

"I'm so going to curse someone for doing this."Iris muttered and looked over at Blake who sank back in the corner of the compartment when the windows started turning to ice.

"Something is moving out there and I don't think it is anything pleasant." Blake said looking out the window before jumping towards the door. Then the compartment door swung open and there in the midst of the door was a hooded person…a dementor. He went over to Harry and Kami, obviously the two most vulnerable in the compartment. Harry heard his mother scream before the dementor disappeared. Kami heard her father scream before the dementor disappeared.

Professor Lupin had woken up and sent a stream of silver thread towards the dementor and it immediately backed away. Kami and Harry both had fainted. When Kami and Harry awoke Professor Lupin was standing over them urging them to eat chocolate.

After a lecture on the dementors Professor Lupin went up to the front to speak with the conductor. Harry was relieved to realize that he wasn't the only one who fainted during the attack. But upset to learn that the one who fainted was his sister.

Kami told them that dementors feed on happy thoughts only leaving you with the memories that haut your subconscious the most. Kami imagined that the scenes that they had pieced together were the last few moments of their parents lives, but strange enough they could only see one parent in one scene…not both. As they got into the carriages to the castle all that anyone could talk about was the attack. If you could even call it an attack.

No sooner than they got to the castle threshold did Professor McGonagall arrive and whisk Harry, Hermione, and Kami with her and told the other's to move along. What she wanted from the was anyone's guess.


	3. The Secret Never Told

Chapter 2: The Secret Never Told

Professor McGonagall didn't exactly look pleased at the moment. It had to be the new year getting to her already. Harry felt the blood draining from his face again as he walked into her office.

"Okay you two, first things first you two need to get yourself up to the hospital wing for fainting on the train."Professor McGonagall actually looked concerned.

"I'm fine Professor!"Both Kami and Harry said in unison.

"Professor Lupin did give them chocolate."Hermione muttered

"Well, if you are fine Harry then please head onto the hall and eat."Professor McGonagall gestured towards the door. It took all of Harry's effort to get up from the chair that he was in and not stay with his twin sister.

"As for you two, I see your course loads outweigh the way they are supposed to be. Therefore you need more time. Now don't abuse this item that I am going to give you and you must not tell anyone about this or be seen by yourself. This item that you are about to receive is called a time turner. You will go back in time and take a different class than you were just in. That way you are taking all of your classes. I suggest that you go back in time for the classes that you do not have with your friends. For the reason that they have got to be oblivious to this. Kami we have another problem. You're twin brother Harry can read these thoughts in your mind. Now have you ever heard about occlumencly?"

"Yes Professor, isn't the deep dark magic of luring yourself into someone else's mind by will?"

"Correct as usual. Professor Snape will be also teaching you this. That way you can close your mind to Harry and you can implant false images into your mind for him to read if he gets suspicious."

"Will Hermione take this class too? Because Harry seems to be able to read her very well too."

"Miss Granger would you like to take this class too?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well then, it is settled. You two will have quite a bit of work this year. I hope that you will be prepared for the work load."Professor McGonagall looked at them from over her glasses.

"Thank you Professor."Kami said as she put her time turner around her neck.

"Yes, much thanks Professor, we won't let you down."Hermione was putting the time turner under her robes as Professor McGonagall opened up the door with a clear expression that told them that the conversation was over and that they needed to go back to the great hall.

Harry was waiting for them outside of in the hallway trying to figure out what was taking so long because he could hear the chatter from the great hall and he was starving.


	4. Eve of the Inevitable

Chapter 3:

As Harry, Kami, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall they saw Professor Flitwick moving the Sorting Hat out of the room.

"Aw, we missed the sorting." Hermione said a bit disappointed looking for where their friends were.

When Blake saw them he waved them over towards the middle of the table where the third years sit.

"So, what did McGonagall want with you three?" Ron asked

"She wanted to know if I am alive and kicking and since I showed up perfectly normal, no harm done. Now what she wanted with those two is another story." Harry smirked.

"Knock it off Harry. She just wanted to know if we knew any statistics on where they would be holding the Quidditch world cup next year is all." Hermione replied simply looking to Kami to help her cover things up further.

"We told her we didn't know and Hermione doesn't really fallow Quidditch anyways. Is that mashed parsnip?" Kami said becoming interested in her food suddenly.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Professor Dumbledore called across the room for silence.

"Good, as most of you know by now Hogwarts is now playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Now while they are here please heed my warning and give them no reason to harm you. It isn't in their nature to be forgiving." Professor Dumbledore than sat down as if this wasn't anything new and for Harry and company it probably wasn't.

Inside the tower that night after everyone was in bed Harry was pacing the floor.

"Come on Harry calm yourself. You're starting to get my head all fuzzy." Kami complained rubbing her head.

"Sorry sis, it's just something doesn't quite seem right. But I know one thing. This year I sure hope that trouble doesn't come and find us. I'm more than ready for a normal year."

"But we have Hagrid for a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. How on earth are we going to have a normal year?" Blake called out while Ron was busy deciding how best to beat Blake in chess.


	5. New Teachers, New Classes, and New Lies

Chapter 4: New Teachers, New Classes, and New Lies

Draco Malfoy and a bunch of his cronies could be found in a big huddle the next morning, trying to imitate the Potter Twin's big fainting episode on the train. Iris and Hermione just pulled Harry and Kami along trying to get them to ignore all of the blatantly obvious stares.

Ron and Blake were already at the table pigging out and holding their new schedules. Both of them looked like they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Kami, it says that you have three classes at 9 o'clock. That can't be possible." Blake asked as she grabbed the schedule from his hands.

"Hermione's is the same way." Ron gasped as if this was supposed to be something new.

"Don't be thick you two we can't possibly be in three classes at once." Kami muttered before shoving toast in her mouth to cease the conversation. Hermione followed suit.

Before Harry knew it they had to start up the long stairway to the north tower for Divination.

Everyone waved good-bye to Iris and walked up the way towards the tower, nearly getting lost at every turn.

"Why isn't Iris taking this class with us?" Ron asked panting.

"Because she is more fascinated with Arithmancy. Now hurry up Ron or we'll be late." Kami spoke very fast as Harry pulled down the trapdoor for them.

After rounds of interdictions and the passing out of tea cups, Professor Trelawney had them all in pairs reading each other's tea cups. And much to everyone's surprise, Hermione and Kami paired up.

"Sight, is a gift granted to few and far in between. And I'm afraid I already sense now that we have two non- gifted in this classroom. Though one is more confused than the other, moving on please read through the symbols of the tea leaves and I will be right over to assist you in any way that I can."

The first group she came upon was Hermione and Kami. At Hermione's cup she shook her head and sat it down without saying a word. But at Kami's…

"My dear, you will surely die at the hand of a loved one. Let it be known." And then she walked away towards everyone else.

Coming up on Blake, Ron, and Harry Professor Trelawney had a confused look on her face until she saw Harry's cup.

"My dear, you have the Grim." She nearly collapsed on the scene looking at the cup.

"So, Harry is supposed to kill Kami, and Harry has some big black omen chasing after him. This is rubbish!" Hermione yelled out rolling her eyes.

"My dear from the moment that you walked into this classroom I've sensed that you haven't had the gift."

"Well, I don't believe you either." Kami said as she and Hermione went out the trapdoor and back out.

"Neither one of them had the gift I'm afraid. Class dismissed."

Kami and Hermione were more than happy to not only turn time to go back to their other classes but they were happy to get to Transfiguration as well.

"Which one of you was predicted dead this year?" Professor McGonagall asked as calmly as she could.

"Well, she said that Kami was going to be killed by Harry and that Harry was going to die."

"Nothing unusual right?" Kami said sarcastically. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

Later that day they walked in the afternoon light to Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. Kami looked like she could use a year's worth of sleep by now and Hermione looked so tired and was shaking from the weight of her bag on her shoulder.

"Hand it over Hermione." Harry put his arm out for her bag. She glared at him for a moment before reluctantly handing it over. He put it over his left shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Harry looked at her sideways while they were walking a bit apart from the others.

"Nothing Harry, just a bit tired and stressed out from all of the homework. Even without Divination it's going to be difficult this year, I can already feel it." Hermione tried to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey what's with the water works? My best friend can't cry now."

"That's absurd Harry, Kami can't cry. She won't allow herself to."

"She's basically me Hermione. She's more than a friend she's literally my second half. But not in a romantic sense cause that'd be disgusting and utterly repulsive. You're my best friend." Hermione smiled.

"You're my best friend too Harry." Harry kissed her temple.

"Come on, even Hagrid would have to punish us if we are any later."

Harry and Hermione got to the lesson about half way through which Hermione wasn't too pleased about until Kami gave her an extra copy of her notes.

Before Harry knew it though Kami was sitting on top of a huge Hippogriff flying high into the sky, one part of him told her to get down while the other part told him to just let her have fun. Partially because he was busy chatting it up with Ron.

"Why you aren't ugly at all are you? You great stupid brute." Malfoy laughed at his own joke for not even a second before Buckbeak attacked him.

"Hagrid he needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing!" Iris called out.

"Right, class dismissed." Hagrid yelled out to everyone picking up Malfoy like a sack of flour.


	6. Love the Way You Lie

Chapter 5: Love the Way You Lie

After a few classes of Hermione and Kami disappearing from his side Harry started to get suspicious.

"Where are Kami and Hermione?" Blake asked looking towards Harry thinking he'd know.

"How was Divination and Care of Magical Creatures?" Iris asked meeting them at the staircase.

"Interesting to say the least, how were Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" Blake wondered.

"A spot more than interesting, but tons of homework. Have you guys seen Hermione and Kami? They were just in class and then they disappeared." Iris asked the question that they were wondering. However at that exact moment…

"Hey guys time for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin. Katie said he is a fascinating teacher." Kami cocked her eyebrows looking at them because they just starred funny at her and Hermione.

"Gosh I wish you guys would stop the staring." Hermione said taking off towards class.

"Hermione wait up!" Harry ran after her.

"What's going on Iris?" Kami asked her best friend.

"You tell me Kami. Why all the secrecy? Why are you suddenly spending so much time with Hermione? A girl who you couldn't stand? Am I missing something?"

"I took a wizard's oath to not tell Iris, I'm sorry. Not even Harry can know. Until I'm released of it, I can't say anything. I'm sorry." Kami started up the stairs towards class.

"I miss my best friend Kami."

"Study session in the library tonight?" Kami gave Iris a hug.

"And now repeat after me: Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin told them the spell for a boggart.

"Now who can tell me what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked as the boggart in the wardrobe shifted and banged loudly. "Uh, let's see Miss Kamille.

"It's Kami professor. Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the form of whatever is most frightening to its opponent."

"Take ten points Miss Kami. That's absolutely correct. Now, how does one defeat the boggart if you haven't a clue what it looks like? Yes Miss Hermione is it?"

"Yes Professor, boggarts can only be defeated by laughter. You must force it within your mind to a shape that you would find amusing."

"Very well done take another 10 points. Now let's try this little exercise shall we. Neville come here please. What is it that you fear the most?"

"Professor Snape sir." Professor Lupin whispered something in his ear that no one could quite make out and then out of the wardrobe came Professor Snape.

"Riddikulus!" Neville cried and Professor Snape was forced into what looked like Neville's grandmother's clothing.

"Very good Neville! Ron next!" As soon as Ron stepped in front of it the boggart shifted into a giant Aragog shaped spider.

"Riddikulus!" The spider was now tap dancing across the floor.

"Nice one Ron! Iris you're up." When Iris stepped in front of the boggart there was crack and then it turned into vampire.

"Riddikulus!" The vampire was now blowing up balloons like a clown.

"That's so odd humor you have there Iris. Blake let's go!"

Blake walked up to the boggart and it immediately transformed into a large Cobra.

"Riddikulus!" The cobra had tied itself into a knot.

"Kami your turn." The boggart transformed into Hermione wearing the Valedictorian sash at their graduation. Everyone laughed so loud Harry was able to step forward while Kami stepped to the side.

Just then as the shape started to shift Professor Lupin jumped in front of Harry. It turned into a white orb and then found its way back into the wardrobe.

"Okay for everyone who faced the boggart take 20 points apiece and now class dismissed." Professor Lupin dragged the wardrobe away and left a very stunned class.


	7. Start Me Up

Chapter 6: Start Me Up

The day of the first Hogsmede trip was coming up and Harry still didn't have a signed permission slip, and neither did Kami. So naturally both of them went to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Harry there is nothing I can do about your permission slip. But as much as I hate saying this and splitting the two of you up…Kami I want you to go see if Professor Lupin will sign your form. Quickly." Professor McGonagall added looking over her glasses.

"I wonder why I have to go see Lupin." Kami looked at Harry after they left Professor McGonagall's office.

"I don't know Kami. And why can't she do anything about me?" Harry looked stumped as they walked into Professor Lupin's office.

"Professor McGonagall sent me sir, and I was wondering if you would sign this please." Kami held out her form.

"How did you know to come to me? Gosh I didn't want you two finding out like this. If I sign this will you never tell a soul about this?" Professor Lupin looked at Kami.

"Sure, lips sealed." Kami motioned to Harry to leave the room which he did reluctantly.

"Your father had 3 best friends. Of the 3 only two were responsible enough to be guardians. Sirius wanted Harry because he wanted to teach him how to fly. I ended up with you. I decided to teach you that knowledge is power. I didn't get to be much of a guardian though. There are reasons why you were never in my care. Reasons if the school knew about would be dreadful. Kami I'm a werewolf. That's why you cannot live with me. But because I'm your guardian and I know you have more of Lily than James in you, I'll sign this form. I'm sorry about your living situation though and I'm sorry about Harry. If Sirius didn't do what he did he would be here for Harry." There was a loud banging on the door and in popped Harry.

"So, what happened to Sirius? You know don't play games with our heads."

"Great who else knows?" Lupin asked

"No one if you tell me whatever you know about our parents." Harry was angry.

"Harry your parents were betrayed by Sirius Black end of story on that one because I don't know too much else. I was in hiding and when your parents were killed I was in the middle of a transformation. But that's beside the point. I miss your father every day that he's gone. He was a great friend. I miss Sirius and Peter too. But this is far more than I know of. I just like remembering us at school at our best. Your mom was a lot like Miss Granger."

"Thanks Professor. It's just no one ever talks about them." Harry's voice was calm now

"I know Harry. But it might be for a good reason. Now Kami bring Harry back a ton of sweets. Have fun. Oh, and don't say yes to just anyone."

"What do you mean Professor?" Kami had a confused look on her face.

"It's time for the Winter Ball. Comes around every other year, notes go out to third year and above."

"Ask Hermione." Kami said walking quickly to Gryffindor tower to tell everyone the bittersweet news.

"She's probably been asked by now."

"Ask her Harry, you'll regret it if you don't." The portrait swung open and their friends crowded around them.

"Professor McGonagall only okayed Kami to go. Because she had a signed form."

"Who signed it?"

"Swore an oath not to tell." Kami quickly said

"But there is a Winter Ball coming up and we are all gonna need dates." Harry said to get them off of the subject.

"How are we supposed to find dates?" Ron asked stupidly.

"By asking a girl." Iris rolled her eyes.

"Hermione can I talk to you a moment alone please." Harry pulled Hermione off into a corner room.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Yeah, I don't have a date to the winter ball and I was wondering if…you would consider going with me?" Harry looked down at his feet.

"Really? You could have your pick of the school and you want to go with me?" Hermione looked shocked.

"You can ask my twin if you don't believe me. I haven't even considered having any other girl as my date."

"I believe you. I'm just shocked it's me. I'm plain and boring and I should remind you of your sister."

"Your right, I could have some bimbo who couldn't hold a conversation. Or I can have my best friend. Standing right beside me when I make a fool of myself dancing." Harry smiled

"I'll go with you."

"Wait really?"

"Now who's shocked Mr. Potter?" Hermione giggled.

"Um…"

"It's your call, you are the guy remember?" Hermione said practically reading his mind.

"Um…if you want to be my girlfriend after this is all said and done feel free to chime in." Harry smiled.

"Oh, gosh. Um…Harry we are 13. But then again my mom said that she and dad started dating at 12 and times are different and okay yes I will."

"You will? Kami was right, this is no reason to throw up over."

"You were that nervous?" Hermione looked at him weird.

"Okay we're done being shocked now." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked back to the common room with Iris chasing after Ron with a pillow because according to Blake…

"Ron tried asking Iris to the ball and Iris didn't approve of the idea."

"Hey Ron! I've got a date!"

"More like a girlfriend Harry." Hermione smiled beside him.

"So do I." Blake announced proudly.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"Ginny Weasley is my date and girlfriend."

"What did you say about my sister you prat?" Ron roared.

"Hey Ron better him than some weirdo." Kami laughed

"Don't hurt her Blake." Ron muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Ooh, that reminds me Ron, I know this girl in Ravenclaw. She's in my year, her name is Luna Lovegood. Why don't you ask her?" Ginny laughed.

"Brilliant Ginny thanks! I'll go do that right now!" Ron ran out the door.

"Great now who is going to ask me?" Kami wondered out loud.

"One of the big shot Quidditch players." Iris laughed and grabbed her arm walking out of the portrait. Kami couldn't help but laugh as they journeyed on to Hogsmede.

"Sure you don't want me to stay Harry?" Hermione asked clearly itching to catch up with the girls.

"Run along, don't want you missing an opportunity to buy new dress robes. Speaking of which…get yourself something nice and on the offhand you want to bring something from Honeydukes back for us then here is something extra." Harry winked.

"Harry I can't except this. We've been dating five minutes and you're already shelling out galleons for me." Hermione looked skeptical.

"Hey, I have loads more and you deserve it. Pick out something nice pretty please." Harry pouted his lips then laughed. It took all of Hermione's will not to laugh back before she finally agreed to take it on the condition that she'd use half of it to buy Ginny something too. Since Ginny would have to wear some of her mom's old robes.

"Any requests for the dress Ginny?" Hermione asked before she left.

"Maybe black and white? Those are the only two colors that don't really clash against my hair." Blake pecked Ginny on the mouth before running out the portrait after Hermione. Each itching to catch up with their friends. Harry just hoped that Kami remembered to get him some dress robes as well.


	8. Love Can Wait

Chapter 7: Love Can Wait

No sooner did Kami and Iris arrive at the dress shop Hermione showed up telling them that they also were shopping for Ginny. Both girls were excited about it.

"Blake would die if he saw her in this!" Iris said urging the girls to a corner of the room and where they saw a sparkly gray and cream dress. It was perfect for Ginny.

"We are so getting this for her." Kami said making sure Hermione didn't see the rather expensive price.

"How much is it? Harry gave me some money for it."

"Nonsense Hermione, I'll get it. Trust me when I saw that my brother would rather have joke paraphernalia and sweets." Kami chimed in and knowing how stubborn Kami is Hermione let the subject drop.

"Now who is closest to Ginny's size." Iris sized them all up and finally decided that it would have to be Hermione.

"You just decided that so that you guys can pick out Harry's dress robes without me seeing." Hermione walked off with the dress that surprisingly was missing a price tag now.

"My brother is getting emerald green robes and that is the end of that one." Kami said picking up a velvet green set up and taking it up to the counter.

"Why green?" Iris asked

"It matches his eyes. I got the hazel like dad and he got mum's green ones." She took it into the boys dressing room.

"Excuse me Miss. You can't come back here-Oh my gosh! You are Kamille Potter!" The dress shop lady came right over.

"Yes, and my brother couldn't come and get his own robes so I have to try them on for him. If you don't mind that is." Kami gave the lady the robes who eagerly dressed the young witch in her brother's clothing.

"You two the same size and height correct?"

"Yeah, except my bust is slightly larger stemming from the fact that I'm a girl." Kami said irritated.

Meanwhile Iris was looking through the clothes and found a shimmering purple one that was worth her showing to Kami and Hermione who came out of the dressing rooms at the same time.

"Great now what do you girls think of this dress? Do you think I'll look good in it?" Iris asked holding it up to her.

"That dress is gorgeous."

"That dress Iris has you written all over it. You should get it." Kami pushed her towards the dressing room.

"Hey Kami, since you're Harry's twin…"

"I knew I was going to get asked this. Come over here. Have them cut the bottom off of this and it will be exactly what is going to make his jaw drop." Kami showed her a really simple pastel colored dress. It was mostly green and had some detailing in the front but it was simple enough that her twin would like it.

"Perfect!" Hermione squeaked and ran into the dressing room so that the lady could finish off her dress.

Kami was wondering through the endless array of dresses and the endless array of girl's shopping for their dresses when all of a sudden she saw it. The most beautiful white and blue dress, which had flowers at the bottom and was, went all the way to the floor. It was amazing. Now that she had found the dress she ran to show it off in the dressing room. Kami put the dress on and stepped out and showed Iris and Hermione who were on pedestals getting their alterations done.

"Now we just have to find you a date. That dress makes you look flawless."

"Eyes are going to be on the girl who lived." Iris smiled up at Kami who blushed.

"You know I hate it when I'm called that."

"Not half as much as being called Kamille." They all had a laugh at that one.

Once the girl's had paid for their dresses and put names on them so they could be delivered to the castle they walked over to Honeydukes hoping to run into the boys. The place was packed full of Hogwarts students who were trying to replenish their candy stash. Well, Kami being Kami was instantly noticed by the shop owner.

"Bless my soul, there she is. It's Kamille Potter! In my store!" He came running from behind the counter.

"Whatever you three want, it's yours."

"Iris Hewson sir, and this is Hermione Granger." Seeing the confused look on the shop keepers face she rolled her eyes. "She's Harry Potter's girlfriend. And he can't be here today so he gave her a list." Iris said urging Hermione to produce the list Harry made the day that they found out about the Hogsmede trip. The shop keeper ran off to get the items on the list.

"I can buy my own candy. Iris you coming?" Kami sounded annoyed. Hermione on the other hand had to wait for the shop keeper.

"Here is what your boyfriend wanted." The shop keeper came out five minutes later with what looked like some of everything.

"Thank you sir." Hermione looked stunned at the small box she had to take back to Harry.

"Is there anything that you want my dear? Pumpkin pasty?" The shop keeper looked eager to please.

"No thank you sir. It was on Harry's list. I'm sure we can share." Hermione smiled. "You sure I can't pay for some of this?"

"Never in my store." The man urged her on towards more of the town.

When Hermione finally caught up with Iris and Kami they laughed at the box that the Honeydukes owner gave her.

"It's not funny."

"I'm laughing because now you know what Harry and I go through on a daily basis." Kami laughed.

They went into Zonko's Joke Shop next with yet another one of Harry's lists. They went in thinking the worst and it was even worse than they could imagine. At least Hermione was able to pay for the stuff and leave.

The girls met up with Blake and Ron and the Three Broomsticks. The boys saw the girls coming so they ordered three more butterbeers.

"So Ron, did Luna say yes?" Kami eagerly awaited his answer.

"Uh, yeah she did. Ginny failed to tell me though that Luna is a little loony. But at least I have a date." Ron glared at Iris who made a face at him.

"Oh great, now we are going to have to listen to Cedric the great over there." Blake rolled his eyes as Cedric Diggory walked through the door and as an added shock walked towards their table.

"I'm looking for the most beautiful girl in Gryffindor. Miss Iris, would you like to go to the winter ball with me?" Everyone in the bar was looking at Iris for her response.

"Cut the flattery it doesn't work on me. But yeah, I'll go with you since you asked so nicely." Iris smiled

"Great, I'll meet you at the bottom of the Grand Staircase on the night of the ball." Cedric gave a signature smirk and walked towards the exit.

Immediately Iris' head turned towards Kami and Hermione. Ron and Blake nearly puked.

"I can't believe that Cedric asked you!" Kami was stunned.

"Now just Kami needs a date. I thought that people would be jumping to ask you Kami." Hermione looked at her with a saddened expression on her face.

"Well there is one Quidditch player who isn't taken yet." Iris had a look in her eye.

"Don't say it Iris." Kami shook her head.

"There is Oliver Wood."

"I told you not to say it." Kami hissed.

"Oh Miss Potter fancies our noble Quidditch Captain does she?" Ron and Blake nearly sang together. They laughed and ran over to his table where he was talking with Percy and a bunch of his other friends.

"So, Oliver who are you taking to the ball?" Blake asked.

"Haven't decided." Oliver sat his drink down.

"Got to have some clue though right?" Ron said as Percy glared at him.

"Uh, was going to ask Iris. If that's what you two wanted to know. But word is already out that she's going with the hotshot from Hufflepuff." Oliver raised his eyebrows a bit before sipping his drink.

"Any other people you'd consider asking?" Blake pushed.

"Not to be rude but is it really your business?" Oliver looked a little miffed.

"We'll just go then."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you two who is taking Hermione?"

"Harry is. And for the record, Kami is the one with a huge crush on you. Just can't tell her you heard it from us." Ron stupidly revealed causing Oliver to bury his face in his hand hoping that he would survive asking Harry if he could take his twin to the ball.

"Say Percy, you think Kami is cute?"

"That is a stupid question Oliver. Your father would kill you if you didn't ask out Kami Potter when she has a crush on you. I know my mother would murder me."

"Should I ask Harry first?"

"Might be a good idea since all three of you are on the same Quidditch team."

"Great just great, he'd never give me permission. I don't even know if I could like her like that. She's so much younger than me."

"Then just don't sleep with her and you're fine." Percy clapped his friend on the back before getting out of his seat.

"Come on guys, love can wait. We need to get back to the castle." Kami clearly disappointed started walking towards the carriages.


	9. More

Chapter 8: More

While everyone was gone Harry played a few rounds of wizard's chess with Ginny. Then Harry got bored and decided to excuse himself for a walk.

After a bunch of small talk with Lupin in came Professor Snape with a goblet full of something that steamed.

"Can you teach me how to fight a dementor?" Harry asked Professor Lupin after Snape was clear.

"I knew after your sister came and learned how to you'd want to as well."

"Kami? She came asking the same thing?"

"She didn't tell you? Strange, but they are the thing you fear the most aren't they?" Lupin looked at Harry.

"Kami knew that? It seems that I'm a terrible twin. I don't know what is going on this year but she can read me better than I can read her. And normally that isn't the case. What's wrong with me Professor?"

"It has everything to do with Kami shielding a secret. And nothing to do with you Harry. It's all to do with Kami not letting anyone know. I'm sorry I can't say more on that. But I do know that I can help you. Since you and Kami are twins you should be able to do it too."

"Happy memories."

"What was that Harry?"

"Well, I just got this message in my head that kind of sounded like Kami saying happy memories."

"That's what makes a Patronus powerful." Professor Lupin smiled

"Kami thought of all the times that she has remembered of you and her. She wanted to remember family and it made her happy. You on other hand have a recent better memory don't you?"

"Hermione saying yes to being my girlfriend and date to the ball. Professor, um…when is the right time to kiss her?" Lupin nearly choked on his drink.

"Not a question for me Harry. I don't have any experience in that department. Gosh, I wish Sirius was here. When it feels right. Don't try and rush things. And I'm no good at this Harry, um…I have to get back to work now. Lovely talking with you." Lupin shooed Harry towards the door.

By the time Harry got back to Gryffindor tower everyone was back and waiting for him.

"Hey you." Hermione gave him a hug and a box of stuff.

"Hermione um…thanks…"

"Not my fault the store owner, famous, weirdness, free." Hermione managed to get out before Harry laughed and said he understood. He went upstairs to put the box in his dormitory before heading down to the Halloween feast.

On the way down Harry ran into Oliver Wood. Quite literally actually.

"Harry, just the guy I'm looking for."

"Please tell me you haven't booked us for practice now."

"No practice, but Kami. Does she have a date for the ball yet?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver are you looking for my permission to ask my sister to a ruddy ball?" Harry laughed with is not what Oliver was expecting.

"Yes."

"I don't want to see anymore of those images in my head than I have to. Just don't hurt you or I might have to take a beater to you during a match." Harry shook his hand and they walked down the stairs together.

"So, is my lady ready for the feast?" Hermione was the only one left waiting for Harry.

"Yes I am." Harry kissed her temple. Hermione giggled

Oliver Wood caught up with Kami and Iris who were heading down to the feast.

"Hey Kami, just the girl I wanted to speak with." Iris walked on with a smile plastered on her face.

"Um…hi Oliver." Kami removed his arm from her shoulder and turned and faced him.

"I don't know if it's weird because I'm the Captain on your team, to ask you to be my date for the ball."

"Depends."

"I can promise you a great night, and uh I dunno Kami. I seem so cool and this should come easy to me but it doesn't. I don't know how to ask a girl as great as you to be my date. And of course I want more than one date but I'm three years older than you. I am scared that you are going to forget about me when I graduate this year."

"Never will I forget you. According to Iris, you never forget your first crush." Oliver beamed.

"Really, you like me?"

"I don't know what is going to happen between now and next year much less next week. I might die tomorrow. But what I do know is that I want to risk trying than live with regrets. If it doesn't work, we still stay friends. Deal?" Kami held out her hand, which Oliver grabbed and jerked her forward into a kiss. It was soft and short but powerful and full of emotion. Oliver then placed his arm around Kami and led her into the Great Hall where everyone's eyes were on them.

"So I get the girlfriend first but my sister got the first kiss. How does that work?" Harry looked over at Blake and Ron who shrugged.

"Hey Hermione." Ron laughed as he saw Harry's face turn white when he saw her come over.


	10. Stop and Stare

Chapter 9: Stop and Stare

Harry noticed right off that his sister was happy as they walked up the stairs.

"So, you finally get your first crush to notice you. Smooth sis." Harry smirked at his sister who didn't hesitate to hit him on the arm.

"What Oliver is cute? I like him. Not as much as you like Hermione but I like him. At least it will make this year a bit more bearable. What with you and Iris having someone at least I'm not just the tag along sister wheel."

"Nah, Kami you'd never be a wheel to me. You are my twin. I literally wouldn't be complete without you. What the hell?" They just approached the portrait when they noticed that the Fat Lady was gone.

In a flash Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are at the scene of the crime looking into the nearby portraits trying to find out where the Fat Lady went. The painting was torn and ripped.

"Search every painting. Use the ghosts if you have to." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Professor McGonagall and Filtch.

"You won't be needing the ghosts sir, there she is." Filtch pointed upwards.

"My lady who did this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Remember it just like he was here again. It was Sirius Black, he's here in the castle!" The Fat Lady yelled.

Not even fifteen minutes later the Gryffindors were being rushed into the Great Hall along with the rest of the students. The Gryffindors were getting everyone else up to speed. And now the hall was buzzing with talk about how Sirius Black got inside the castle.

Around three in the morning Professor Dumbledore came in to check on how things were going. Followed by Professor Snape.

"Remember the little chat that I had with you at the start of term Professor?" Professor Snape seemed anxious to get something off of his chest.

"I don't believe that a single person inside this castle would allow Black to enter much less help him enter."

"Very well."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked from their squishy purple sleeping bags in the corner that they chose.

"Dunno." Was everyone's response.

As the first Quidditch Match of the season drew closer and closer the weather turned worse and worse.

"Okay I've got good news and bad news." Oliver Wood announced at the next Quidditch practice.

"You have stopped dating my twin?" Harry said and made everyone laugh at Oliver's serious gaze.

"Very funny, but Flint claims that their seekers arm is still injured so they can't play. So, we are playing Hufflepuff instead. And we have a huge problem. Cedric is no push over."

"Don't worry so much Oliver, it's Hufflepuff." Fred emphasized.

"Not to mention the fact that the Captain won't want to wash away his good looks." George and Fred high fived with that joke.

"I can't believe you guys aren't taking this seriously." Oliver whined.

"Oh we are Oliver. I promise me and Harry are at least."

"Dating two weeks and he's whipped." Everyone started laughing at Oliver again.

When the dream team entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class they were in for a rude awakening. Professor Snape was there instead of Professor Lupin.

"Where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked the moment he walked in.

"He's ill. Now sit down Mr. Potter." Harry took his usual seat next to Kami.

"I don't think so. We'll put the know it all's together shall we."

"Miss Potter trade places with Mr. Lewis." Kami looked at her brother and then she gathered her things and sat down next to Hermione.

"And I think we will take off ten points for the glare that Mr. Potter is giving me." Snape smiled.

"What gives you the right to change our seating?" Iris suddenly spoke up.

"That will be another five points from Gryffindor for that outburst Miss Hewson. And might I say you are walking a thin line with me."

"Now that Professor Lupin doesn't know how to organize anything and I have no idea what you've covered I'll have to do some housekeeping."

"Please sir, we've covered Red Caps-" Hermione started and was cut off.

"Silence I didn't ask you, you know it all. In fact I think I'll take another five points from Gryffindor for having a know it all in my class."

"And Professor Lupin is the best Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher we've ever had." Dean Thomas yelled out. Murmurs of agreement rang out.

"Silence, today we shall discuss werewolves."

"But sir, we were due to start hinkypunks today." Hermione tried telling Snape in vain.

"I believe that is the second time you've talked out of turn today Miss Granger. That's another 5 points from Gryffindor. Now turn to page 394. All of you now! Now who can tell me the difference between a werewolf and a regular wolf?" Hermione and Kami raised their hands to no ones surprise.

"No one? Do you mean to tell me that Professor Lupin is stupid enough to not teach you the difference?"

"We told you we aren't starting that unit yet." Parvarti spoke up.

"Well I'll make a point of telling Professor Dumbledore how far behind you are."

"But please Professor. The snout of the werewolf-"

"Silence Miss Potter! Another 5 points from Gryffindor for being a know it all and being so self absorbed. It's only because you are famous that you have friends. If you weren't you would have been alone."

"You asked a bloody question!" Ron started through glinting teeth.

"Yeah, don't ask what you do not what to be told!" Blake finished.

"Detention both of you. And if you two value your status at this school you'll never insult how I teach again."

The rest of the class went by silently with wishes as to when Lupin will get better. At the end of class Snape called Ron and Blake back to arrange their detentions.

"I'm scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing without magic!" Ron barked

"Yeah, and I'm stuck with Filtch doing whatever he asks me to do for an entire evening." Blake looked just as furious.

The next morning at the breakfast table Oliver Wood was in shambles.

"This is going to be a really tough one."

"Don't worry Oliver we don't mind a bit of rain do we Harry." Kami kissed his cheek and Oliver relaxed enough to nibble on some toast.

Before they walked out on the Quidditch field Kami charmed her glasses and Harry's to repel water. And from the looks of the outside of the locker room…it was a really good idea.

"Mount your brooms." Madame Hooch called out.

Harry couldn't tell through all the clouds and rain what was going on. Nor could he hear the commenting over the rolling thunder.

Kami on the other hand was dodging Hufflepuff's left and right scoring one right after the other. Apparently the Hufflepuff chasers couldn't score to save their lives and couldn't save either. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when they were up by 150 points.

Suddenly out of nowhere dementors started flooding the stadium. They ran around looking for someone and they found two. Kami had her Patronus circle her as much as she could and it was hard to think happy thoughts when she was so focused on getting passed the keeper. In the end her Patronus faltered slightly enough for the Dementor to send her passed out to the ground still clutching her broom handle in her right hand.

Harry on the other hand had even worse problems. He was chasing after Cedric and the snitch and then a dementor came up and attacked him sending him hundreds of feet down to the ground.

"Lucky the ground was soft."

"No Blake lucky Hermione knows a softening charm." Iris argued back.

"I thought he had to be dead after that fall." Katie muttered

"Couldn't be that would have been horrid." Ron said

Harry woke up to whispers. One less likely than the other. Not really knowing what was going on he opened his eyes.

"Harry you're alive." Hermione started crying on him.

"Hermione you're soaking wet. Please change your clothes before you get sick." Hermione cried even harder when he said this.

"What happened?"

"You fell 50 feet off your broom." Fred said

"Diggory got the snitch though after you fell." Ron looked at the floor.

"And Kami missed her last shot because of the dementors." Iris shuddered at the thought.

"Where's my sister?" Harry looked at everyone.

"She is over at the far end with Oliver crying his eyes out over her." Angelina said looking at Harry laughing.

"I don't know what he is more upset about, your sister or the match." Blake tried to stifle a laugh as well.

"Well where is my broom. Hermione what happened to my broom?"

"It hit the Whomping Willow and is now in a trillion pieces." Hermione said quickly.

"Dumbledore was furious about the Dementors though. Sent them packing back to the main gates when he found out." Iris said solemnly.

"Has Kami woken up yet?"

"Wood doesn't blame you Harry. And Dumbledore agreed not to let Kami's last shot be added into her perfect score. She never has missed a shot."

"Okay everyone out! This boy needs rest!"

"But Madame Pomfrey please." Hermione begged.

"Oh all right. But only because you're his girlfriend. Everyone else out!" Everyone left with a last word that they would visit him again. Harry looked down at Hermione whose eye were still red with tears.

"I'll be okay. Why are you crying?"

"I dunno." Harry reached out and rubbed the tears gently from her eyes.

"You need sleep and not wet clothes are you'll end up here as well."

"Oh you're right Harry, I'll be back in the morning."

"Sleep well Hermione." Harry said before he drifted off into dreamland himself.

Meanwhile Kami had her own problems to deal with. Oliver was still glued to her, not only that but he was a mess.

"I can't believe that we lost the game. And it wasn't fair how you had to faint."

"Oliver calm yourself. We couldn't have lost but by 10 points and I'm alive. I fell maybe 10 feet. Just relax and-" Kami was cut off by Oliver's lips pressed firmly to hers.

"I am going to stay here all night."

"Oliver go take a shower and get changed, or you'll be too sick for the next game."

"I'll be her before you wake up tomorrow I promise." And with a kiss Oliver ran off.


	11. Don't Trust Me

Chapter 10: Don't Trust Me

"Two rolls of parchment!" Was the argument the class had with Professor Lupin that Monday morning when he got back to teaching and Kami and Harry got back in the swing of things.

"Even though I know that Kami and Hermione did the essays the rest of you don't have to do them. How about 60 points apiece for each essay? Sound fair enough?" The class nodded as Hermione and Kami handed him their essays.

The holidays were approaching fast and with it the Winter Ball. Last minute preparations were being made, and the girls received their dresses. Ginny nearly screamed with delight as she tried on her dress for the first time and was shocked at how well it fit her. She was so excited.

"Tell me all about Cedric Iris." Ginny pushed for information.

"He's a decent chap."

"Is he a good snog?" Everyone laughed.

"Not as good as Oliver because I'm not glued to his mouth."

"Hey I'm making up for lost time. Besides Oliver leaves this year and Cedric doesn't." Kami defended herself.

"Harry hasn't kissed me yet." Hermione admitted.

"Wait what?" Everyone said together stunned.

"I mean he'll peck me on the check or forehead or something like that, but never on the mouth."

"Then take control of his mouth." Iris shrugged.

"Yeah be assertive."

"Not what my brother would like. He's waiting until tonight. Since he wants to make sure this is the best day of Hermione's life he wants her to remember her first kiss." Kami closed her eyes really tightly while saying this.

"Twin link?" Iris asked

"Yeah, and not going to say what all he is thinking about, because frankly I don't need those mental images." Kami silenced herself on her brother's thoughts after that. Whatever those boys were talking about she really didn't want to know.

The next day Kami came in with some shocking news that she had learned from Professor Lupin. He apparently let some things about her and Harry's past slip without swearing her to secrecy. Mostly because this stuff was public knowledge. So, everyone gathered in their normal seats when everyone else went to sleep. Harry especially wanted to know what happened.

"Apparently there were four people in this group that our dad formed when he was in Hogwarts. And in the group was none other than Sirius Black. He and dad were best friends. Closer than you can imagine."

"So, what happened Kami?" Hermione was now really interested in the story.

"Well, Black ended up being in with Voldemort." Everyone but Harry cringed at the name when Kami spoke it.

"Great so my godfather was in with Voldemort. Why'd you get the good one?" Kami glared at her twin to shut it.

"Anyways, Black betrayed us to Voldemort. It was the Fidelius charm Hermione." Kami side noted.

"Naturally." Hermione agreed that it was the best protection measure.

"Peter Pettigrew caught up with Black and then was murdered along with 13 Muggles. All they could find was his finger." Kami finished dramatically.

"So, he was their friend? He was there friend! I hope when he comes for me he's ready because I know I am." Harry said through gritted teeth.


	12. Just Dance

Chapter 11: Just Dance

Before the group knew it the Winter Ball was just hours away. The girls had instructed the boys to meet them at the bottom of the Grand Staircase since Iris' date was a Hufflepuff.

"So, you gonna actually kiss Hermione tonight?" Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said you better.

"Um…I dunno Ron."

"You can't be that dreadful." Blake added while looping his tie.

"You two are impossible. Let's go before Oliver gets into a mess with Cedric. Even though Ravenclaw creamed Hufflepuff and dropped Hufflepuff out of the running I believe that Oliver is the type to hold grudges."

Up in the girl's dormitory the girls insisted that Ginny come into the 3ard year dorm. Luna was supposed to meet them at the entrance to the Fat Lady. Which she was already there talking to the Fat Lady.

"Ginny that dress looks amazing on you. Blake won't be able to keep his hands to himself." Iris chimed in.

"He had better. I know a few charms if he doesn't." Ginny smiled evilly.

"Ready to meet Luna guys?" Kami asked looking at everyone who nodded as they left the room.

Luna was wearing something unusual but it wasn't that uncommon for her not to be. The girl's got in a single file line behind her. As a lot of the girl's came down the Grand Staircase, at the bottom when the guy saw his girl he walked the last few steps up to grab her hand. Ron and Blake were trying to take notes in their heads.

"Hi there Ron, how are you?" Luna asked as Ron stuck his arm right in front of her trying to help her down.

"Doing great Luna, and don't you look rather…smashing." Ron looked over at the guys with a clear "Help me" look on his face.

"What a gentleman Blake. Thanks for asking me." Ginny pecked him on the mouth as he helped her down and took her arm. Blake shot a look at Harry as if to say "Not hard at all".

Iris came down the stairs and found Cedric who insisted on showing her off to a ton of the different older students that he was friends with. With Cedric agreeing on meeting Kami later on.

Oliver on the other hand was pacing and getting impatient waiting for Kami to emerge. Harry actually had to point out his twin sister to Oliver, which when he saw her was enough to make his jaw drop.

"Beautiful dress sis." Harry called over with a smirk.

"Thank Harry." Kami grabbed Oliver's arm as they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

Harry spotted Hermione immediately. He smiled when he saw her standing there with her hair straightened and up high. Offering his arm out to her they walked on their way to the Great Hall to join the others.

The Head Boy and Girl were dancing the first dance together. Which meant Percy was in his show off element. Puffing his chest out proudly he danced like a giant spider across the floor.

Everyone ended up on the dance floor not even five minutes later. Ginny was leading Blake who was trying not to step on her toes. Then when a fast song came on everyone around Harry started jumping. He looked at Kami whose face clearly said to just dance and jump around. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Hermione who gave him the same expression back.

"Sorry I'm such a lame date." Harry handed her a glass on punch.

"Don't worry, I'm just as lame. Want to go out to the courtyard? You can still hear the music and it will just be us."

"Yeah, sure…why didn't I think of that?" Harry held onto her hand and walked with her out to the courtyard.

"Can you believe that we still have a year before I graduate?"

"Wait a minute. Do you see us working out after you graduate?" Iris asked Cedric.

"Naturally, and I see us really happy too. I'll always be sending you owls and an owl will even be waiting with a message in Snape's class." Cedric grinned.

"I can see that happening but not in Snape's class. I don't want detention."

"Which is why, when everyone else is sneaking off to some broom cupboard to shag tonight, I don't want us to."

"You sure you're a 16 year old male?" Iris was very serious at that question.

"Yeah, one who isn't about to push his luck. Besides since I am dating you I suppose you should know that I am a virgin." Cedric looked away fast.

"You won't get mad at me if I told you something right?" Iris looked deep into Cedric's eyes.

"Never."

"I was raped by Malfoy's brother. I'm sorry I can't be a virgin for you." Iris started crying.

"That Iris, was out of your control. And I still believe your innocence is intact. And I'm sorry I was not there to protect you and I'm sorry you went through this. But I am willing to wait until you are ready. Even if that means until we get married."

"You mean that Cedric?"

"Naturally." Iris reached over and cupped his face before Cedric brought his lips to hers.


	13. How Deep Is Your Love?

Chapter 12: How Deep is Your Love?

Ron was painfully stepping on Luna's feet to the point where they just gave up dancing. Ron ended up taking her upstairs, kissing her good night and crashed in the boy's dormitory.

Blake on the other hand couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he dancing with Ginny really Muggle club like but she was literally all over him. But once inside the broom cupboard Blake stopped them for the first time that night.

"Okay, Ron would kill me if I took your virginity Ginny. I don't think I can do this. And we are so young…"

"Blake I've already slept with three different guys. And if you don't want to stick yourself in anything than fine, I'll just suck you dry." Ginny had a sexy smile on her face.

"I think that will be as far as I am willing to go tonight." Blake said

"Then drop your pants."

Kami and Oliver were having a blast. They were the only couple who actually stayed and had fun dancing the entire time. Even though they were the ones that would be having problems soon since Oliver was graduating.

"Okay, thank you students for coming to the annual Winter Ball. Now off to bed. We'll be checking all broom cupboards in 15 minutes!" Professor McGonagall called out.

"You know she said nothing about the Prefect's bathroom." Oliver gave Kami a smirk.

"Come off it Oliver." Kami smiled back and laced her fingers with his.

"What are we going to do next year?" Oliver had sat down beside Kami in one of the squishy chairs by the Gryffindor fire.

"You're going to go play Keeper for a big shot Quidditch team and I'll be here."

"I will write every day."

"I'd like hearing from you Oliver. I'll be your biggest fan. I'll get your fan club started."

"There is no way I'll ever be more famous than you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every guy on the planet already knows about you."

"Really now? How deep does your love go? Only fame deep?" Kami is not one who gets worked up easy but when you mention how famous she is she gets insulted. Because like Harry, Kami hates being famous.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Kami look at me. I'm not the cheesy sort. I'm not the gushy mush sort either. I tell it like it is. I think that is the reason that we are good for each other. Because we speak our minds."

"We are a damn broken arrow."

"I love you though. Please Kami." With tears still in her eyes Kami scooted closer to Oliver and he kissed her.

"I'm going to bed Oliver. Good night." Once she was in her dormitory Oliver whispered to himself the entire way to his bed.

"How'd things go?" Percy poked his head through the door.

"I didn't get laid. But I came into tonight knowing that I wouldn't. I really think I love her but..."

"It's complicated?" Percy finished.

"Yeah, I am not sure if we will even make it past this summer. Why am I even feeling like this?"

"Because you might not have cared for her like that at first, but now that you are starting to, you feel like it's love when you might just have the crush on her that you should have had in the beginning."

"You know what you're right Percy. Night."

"Night Oliver." Percy left and went up the final set of stairs to Head dorm.


	14. What the Hell

Chapter 13: What the Hell

Harry didn't exactly know how the entire group of six ended up in Professor Dumbledore's office with Ginny, but it had something to do with Aiden Malfoy and that was the only word that Dumbledore needed to say to have Harry's full attention.

"So, I was confunded?" Iris asked a bit taken back.

"Yes, you were indeed. And now he did the same thing to Ginny. It seems like he enjoys hurting people close to the twins. I don't think that Kami and Hermione are in any real danger but one can't be too cautious. If any of you see them acting strange then please do tell a teacher immediately. Aiden doesn't pick on the same girl twice. I don't know why that is though. Proceed with caution." Dumbledore warned

"I know you wouldn't have raped me on purpose Ginny. You are too sweet and nice and I like you a lot." Blake smiled and kissed Ginny's hand.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I don't really remember it either." Ginny was still in tears.

"When we find Aiden then we will have the one responsible Blake. Don't worry." Kami smiled and tried to sound hopeful.

The next day things started to go back to normal. Everyone decided to stay at Hogwarts. The twin were unusually on edge.

"Oliver went home for the holidays." Kami told Harry as they were sitting in the library trying to get some of their winter homework done.

"I'm sorry sis."

"Harry Potter lost for words, never thought I'd see the day."

"Kami what do you want me to say?"

"I dunno Harry. I just feel like I've found the right person at the wrong time."

"Things will work themselves out Kami. Just keep the faith."

"Luna and Ron broke up." Harry muttered

"I heard."

"Kami what is the incantation to fighting a dementor?"

"You want to fight the dementor's Harry? You're mental!"

"Just tell me please."

"Expecto Patronum."

"I can tell you anything right sis and you won't go all Hermione on me right?"

"You know you can. You want to tell me about the Marauder's Map don't you?" Kami guessed

"How long have you known?"

"Since Fred and George gave it to you. I happen to find it fascinating. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, who are they?"

"You guess is as good as mine. Do you want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Kami and Harry spent a good part of an hour trying to find everything out of the Map that they could.

"It's time for your nightly walk with Hermione. I'll just finish up Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy and then I'll meet you in the common room." Kami shooed her brother out of the library.

Kami finished up her work in record time and headed up to the common room. She sat down at the wizard chess table and Ron came over and played a game with her.

"Sorry to hear about you and Luna."

"Not meant to be I guess, though I bloody well know why they call her loony now."

"I see."

"What is with you and Wood these days?"

"Oliver is great, just hard with the age difference."

"I can imagine."

"Okay Ron, spit it out!" Kami yelled out.

"It's nothing, it's just. She dumped me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron." Kami sat back down and moved her chess piece.


	15. Try

Chapter 14: Try

Harry found Hermione at the entrance hall. She smiled and waved when she saw him. Harry grabbed her hand and they walked out to the lake.

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy right?"

"Yes, Harry what is this about?"

"You aren't happy with me are you?"

"Harry I've never been happier in my life." Hermione gave Harry one of her looks that confirmed it for Harry.

"I'm nervous that you don't believe how much I care about you and that is why-"

"Harry stop it. You mean the world to me and I know that I mean a great deal to you. But it's rubbish how you expect everything to go perfectly. I can tell having a perfectionist sister and girlfriend has rubbed off on you. But sometimes you have to just let things be."

"You know what Hermione you are right. I'm sure things could be a whole lot worse. At least we haven't had any run ins with Sirius Black or Voldemort this year."

"Don't jinx our luck Potter. Now help me up before the prefects notice we are past curfew." Harry grinned and held out his hand to help Hermione up.

Meanwhile Iris was in the Prefects Lounge with Cedric. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch with their feet meshing in the middle of the couch.

"So, why didn't you go home this year?"

"Simple, you didn't." Cedric gave a half smile like usual.

"Oliver just up and left Kami hanging here though. And next year we'd-"

"We aren't Kami and Oliver. We don't know much about stuff that is their business Iris. Just let it be Iris. I love what we have too much to risk it over me graduating. I'll flunk the year if it would make you happy."

"That would make me frustrated. And I know that our age difference isn't going to matter in two years from now but I know that now you are a hormonal-"

"Iris, we aren't doing anything until you are ready. And if that means we wait until you graduate and are a healer at St. Mungo's then so be it. As long as I am with you my heart will be content."

"Really?"

"Yes, now come here. Let me cuddle with my girlfriend before you have to be returned to your tower." Cedric said as Iris crawled over to him and sat in his arms.

"Kami,

Just want to say that I'm thinking of you and I'm taking an early train to come and see you. I can't stand the thought of being away from you much longer. Sake will be coming with your Christmas gift tomorrow. I know I should have been there for our only Christmas Eve together at the school, but I was stupid. I'll be there in time for the feast tomorrow.

Oliver"

"See sis, he cares." Harry hugged his sister.

"I just wish our future didn't hang in the balance so."

"All we can do Kami is try. Try for love."

"Says the guy who won't kiss his girlfriend."

"Gonna Christmas morning. Can you make sure that Hermione falls asleep down here tonight?"

"I can do one better. Tomorrow morning I can body bind her in her sleep and float her down the stairs and take it off."

"Love it. Knew I could count on you Kami."

"Family has to count somewhere right?" Kami smiled and raced off to her dorm excited about seeing her boyfriend the next day.


End file.
